Judgment
by BambookidX
Summary: When Mewtwo first escaped Team Rocket, what if Mew did not wake? While many die and the storm gradually worsens, a small group, trainers or otherwise, must band together to save humanity.


Author's Note: Well, here's my second attempt at a story. Hopefully, the effort won't be as futile as last time; I think this idea is much better. The story's main conflict was inspired by a Role Play on GameFAQs's Pokemon Board (credits to HyrulianJedi and Wing35, as well as KnightKain and Penguin561 if they come to fanfiction). One creator eventually closed it because the massive group of players didn't coordinate the movement of the characters and stay together. Upon this, I realized that the concept of the RP would make a great fanfiction. (Don't worry, it's based very loosely on the actual thread.) Of course, this is also dependent on my writing ability, which I hope you will critique via the small blue button at the bottom of the page. Constructive criticism will be welcomed. 

Also, for the sake of simplicity, I've left out the accented "e" in all of the phrases with the prefix "Poke".

Warning: The story may include violence, language, and spoilers for Pokemon: The First Movie.

Disclaimer: The Pokemon franchise does not belong to me. Any original characters I may create, however, do.

This will be the second time I post the prologue. If anyone cares, rest assured; the first true chapter is on the way. Well, on with the story.

* * *

Pokemon: Judgment - Prologue

As many know, some time after Mewtwo's escape from humanity, he had set up a laboratory on New Island. He invited many trainers to meet "the most powerful Pokemon trainer" and, as a challenge, began a fierce storm.

At the same time, Mew woke deep beneath the ocean.

Only six trainers managed to reach New Island. A tragic battle began between Pokemon, pitting the trained partners of the adventurous ones against their own clones created by Mewtwo. Soon, Mew arrived and tried to defeat his own altered clone. One of the trainers, Ash Ketchum, ran between the two and was turned to stone. The tears of all Pokemon, similarly to a great legend, revived the pure-hearted boy. Through this, Mewtwo saw that not all humans were as cruel as his first masters, and he went elsewhere for a life of peace.

However…

What if Mew hadn't arrived and had remained in his slumber under the sea? What if Ash had never been turned to stone?

All humans present on the island would apparently die. For Mewtwo, the path to world domination was set. He took control of the tallest spire of Kanto: the Silph Tower. The storm worsened. Some joined Mewtwo's cause, those who shared his ideals and the weak who wanted protection. Many others fought against him, the effort seemingly futile. Some died. Some lived. All had losses. Heroes emerged… yet Mew still slept.

In twelve hours' time, trainers would begin to arrive at the Pokemon Center of Celadon City to discuss the storm, Mewtwo, and the fate of humanity itself.

---

He could hear the sounds from two floors below the top of the tower. Pokemon attacks – Mewtwo's attacks, mostly – made their mark, eliciting cries of pain, or occasionally missed, blasting into the walls heavily. Nearly all targets of these attacks were helplessly thrown away, the lucky ones crashing through the roof into the relative safety of the building – and the unlucky ones falling to the city below.

Today, Zhu was visibly sweating, with dark circles around his eyes. He hurried to cram a portion of his belongings into his briefcase. So much had to be left behind… Was the research before that genetic nightmare's invasion all for naught? "Oh well," he muttered to himself, "can't be helped."

The panicked scientist managed to somehow locate his survival pack on the mess of his desk. Next, he fanned through the drawer and inserted his most important findings into the case. Then, he slid in his slim laptop – he'd luckily replaced his desktop the day before the storm began. Zhu looked around the room – he couldn't shake the perpetual feeling that he'd forgotten something crucial. However, his thoughts were jerked unpleasantly from his concentration – by either the horrible _thwop_ of flesh on metal or body falling past his outward, full-height window. Through the other window, the one on the office door, he saw yet another flying body, followed by what appeared to be a rapid succession of Shadow Balls. He was moving quietly towards the bookshelf when Mewtwo's head – from the side, luckily – appeared in the window. Zhu _quietly_ palmed his two Pokeballs.

Usually, Zhu _could_ think well under pressure, but at the moment Mewtwo turned his head and narrowed his eyes, Zhu could practically _feel_ the blood draining from his face. At the same time the door shattered, he made a mad dash for his lab coat – a small voice at the back of his mind vaguely said there were objects in the pockets – and hurled himself through the window. He plunged down and out into Route 7, alongside shards of bulletproof glass.

The Xatu at Zhu's belt, Farsight, calmly noted that through his Poke Ball, he could almost see the stars in the night sky through the cloud cover.

The Ledian next to him, Brightstar, noted the same thing, with considerably greater annoyance. She then stared at the ground and thought, _Oh, the fucking _idiot_…_


End file.
